Roses
by Hunger4Righteousness
Summary: Megamind surprises Roxanne with an apology in her apartment. One of the first stories I wrote for the MM fandom. Fluffiness.


As Roxanne keyed herself back into the apartment, her mind briefly stopped working over the information she'd been gathering for her latest story to wonder if she'd see him tonight. It was becoming very familiar to have Megamind show up in the evenings over the past two weeks and not at all unwelcome. She flipped on the light absentmindedly as she set her shoulder bag down near the door and looked up to see – roses. She gasped slightly. This was pretty overboard, even for Megamind. There were so many! They covered everything in the small apartment and spilled out onto the balcony as well. No vases. No card. Well, no need for that. Who else would do this? She smiled. She figured she'd have an answer pretty soon. She got out some wine and two glasses, kicked off her shoes, and carefully moved a few blooms on the couch aside to sit down. A couple sips of chardonnay began to relax her after her long day at work, and she could feel herself starting to unwind. _He'll be here any time now._

_The lights are on, so she must be back. Where is she? Not on the balcony. _Often she seemed to know when he'd show up and would just be waiting out there, smiling, as he set the airbike down precisely on the concrete ledge. It hadn't been difficult to create a small enough ride that could park there while he visited. He'd given up trying to come up the usual way since Carlos was apparently feeling 'once bitten twice shy' since his run in with the dehydrator. He didn't want to give the older man a scare too often, so he took to arriving via air. It was more his style anyway. Well, it would have been even more his style without the muffler, but Roxanne insisted he use it near the apartment at least. Apparently the neighbors found the Harley-like sound eight floors up rather disturbing.

There she was. Through the French windows he could see she'd fallen asleep sitting on the couch. He stopped and smiled, enjoying the view. His heart beat a little harder. _Sweet… surrounded by roses. Do other men feel this intensely about romance? She is just perfect._ He was later than he'd meant to be since a hold-up in a bank with a hostage situation had required his attention. It was surprising how much crime there actually was in the city. The police or the mayor often asked for help with more dangerous or difficult cases.

He turned the door handle as quietly as possible and let himself in. Silently sneaking over to the couch, he knelt down beside her and leaned in close, planning to wake her with a kiss.

"Too late! I heard you!" Roxanne's eyes snapped open and her hand blocked the kiss. He jerked back in surprise.

"Foiled…" he pouted.

She laughed at his expression, and he couldn't help smiling back. He was glad she kept on her toes. There were way too many wackos that had tried to hang around or even sneak up to her apartment for various reasons. The brainbot he'd left with her was resting on top of the refrigerator, always on watch. At least that was some small comfort in his concern for her safety.

"Ollo, beautiful…"

"Hello yourself… and what's all this?" she gestured around her.

"Hmmm, well, after our little… discussion about coming to see you at work," he began. Realizing he was still kneeling beside her, he sat on the couch and got up quickly again. Those weren't thornless roses.

"You mean, our argument?" she countered, raising one eyebrow. They'd had to have it out about when he could see her. Of course he kept odd hours, always had, and didn't really understand at first about her work schedule. After completely disrupting the entire office by dramatically dropping in to see her a couple times during business hours, she made it plain that he really had to limit his visits to the apartment or planned dates. He'd argued about concern for her safety and even huffily suggested she didn't want to be seen with him, which only made her mad because he knew that wasn't true. She said he was being unreasonable, and it was unprofessional of both of them. Plus it made for too much gossip and annoying questions from her colleagues. He commented haughtily that her boss and co-workers ought to be grateful to be working with the one person who had complete access to the city's new hero. Later he finally he acquiesced, sulky, but he didn't like to admit they'd argued.

"All right… yes, our _argument_." His expression became more serious. "I had never realized before how much being kidnapped might disrupt your career. I took you away from interviews and tapings and covering stories…" He stopped. "I'm sorry."

"I've never been apologized to quite like this before. Why so many of them?"

"Well, I tried to get a dozen for each time I kidnapped you, but I couldn't find enough."

"You've kept track of how many times you kidnapped me?"

He shrugged, not finding anything unusual in that. "Yes. I remember every single one."

Since many women she knew complained their boyfriends or husbands couldn't remember their anniversary, Roxanne found this funny somehow. She laughed lightly. "Wow, if this is for the kidnappings… how do you plan to apologize for being Bernard?" she asked archly.

"Um…" he fumbled with something behind his back. "How about with this?"

He pulled out a small oblong jewelry box and opened it in front of her. On a layer of white satin lay a very delicate necklace. It's series of small, light blue stones sparkled in the light.

She let out a small gasp and ran her fingers over it lightly. "That's beautiful."

Megamind was pleased and relieved. He'd felt nervous about this gift, not being sure what she would think. He hadn't seen her wear jewelry before, so he didn't think something large and showy would suit her although he could have made her gems the size of eggs. Maybe she would consent to wear this more subtle design. He lifted the necklace off the satin and handed it to her to examine. She was still stunned.

"I tried to make to them to match the color of your eyes." He looked at her eyes and smiled. "Pretty close… they'll never be quite as lovely as the real thing though."

"Make them? Do you mean you made this?"

"Yes, gems aren't at all difficult to make. Minion and I have been creating diamonds in the lair for a long time. We've gotten pretty good at it. We had to have some way to fund all my schemes, you know."

She'd never thought about how they covered the cost of everything. She felt stupid – it was a question she should have thought of as a reporter. Briefly she wondered where they sold them. He was placing the necklace at her throat, doing the clasp in the back. Their faces were close together and she put her hands on his chest as he slid his hands down to her waist.

"Roxanne, I'm sorry for interrupting your work and I am very sorry for being Bernard. I…"

She put a finger to his lips. "I'm over that. I don't want Bernard anyway. I found out the original is much better than the copy."

Several kisses later, she admitted something. "I have to say… I do kind of miss being kidnapped though."

"No problem!" He lifted her up and almost ran out the door to the airbike, Roxanne laughing.

"I don't have my shoes!"

"You won't need them…"

He took off without the muffler.


End file.
